


A heart that's broken is a heart that's been loved.

by SorryItsKenlie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryItsKenlie/pseuds/SorryItsKenlie
Summary: IMPORTANTHi guys. So I didn't exactly know how many couples to put as the tag because as this story goes on I'm not sure if there is going to be any new relationships so just bare with me! Anyway this story is mainly going to be about bughead and varchie. This story is going to start from the very first of season one. If you came here looking for the mystery I'm sorry but that is not going to be the main point of my story but there will be some. This is going to be in both first and third person view so I hope you enjoy.  This is going to start out with Jason and Clifford already dead but still nothing else has happened with any of the other carecters.





	1. Lady Vixens

We start out in a small town called Riverdale. This whole story is based around four main familys. The Coopers, the 'perfect' family. Mother and father Alice and Hal Cooper and there two daughters Polly and Betty Cooper. There neighbors the Andrews, Father and Son Fred and Archie Andrews. Former athlete Fred andrews made it worldwide in football his son trying to do the same. The Blossoms, oweners of the biggest mapel syrup company. Mother and father Clifford and Peneope Blossom. Son and daughton Jason and Cheryl Blossom. Last year Jason was killed bu his father and now they are both dead. The new family the Lodges. They where a new family that have just moved from a huge city. Hermione Lodge and daughtor Veronica Lodge. Father Hiram Lodge was still not home. Finally the Jones, the most broken family in Riverdale. Mother and Father split up kids Jellybean and Jughead Jones and now live two seperate lives.  
The new year of highschool was starting this exact morning. Betty Cooper walks over to Archie Andrews and they walk to school just like they have since first grade. they whre best friends but Betty thought of him as something more. Every morning they went to pops and this morning was exactly the same, exept they met someone new. A limo pulled up and out came miss Veronica Lodge. She walked in and her eye went straight to the red haired boy drianking a strawberry milkshake. she looked over to pop  
"Two of your best brownies please." She said and walked over to the cute boy without hesitation.  
"Veronica Lodge nice to meet you." She held her hand out. "And who may you be?" She looked at the two after Betty shook her hand. Archie was stunned by her beauty.  
"I'm Betty And this is Archie. We go to Riverdale high." Betty said trying to get Archie out of his gase.  
"Me too. You guys wanna ride in the limo." V offerd.  
Archie was still in hid gase at her. Betty looked at him "Actully we walk to school but thanks anyway." She smiled.  
Veronica was handed her brownies. "Okay well I see you at school B." She smiled at Betty. "You too red." She winked and rubbed her hand on Archies tha was laying on the tabel and left.  
(At school)  
Betty and Archie got there a few minutes after Veronica but she stayed in the car until they got there. Archie had to leave becouse of football. B and V walked and talked about cheer tryouts. Betty was so exited to try out and so was Veronica. They became friends in a snap. They met Kevin and V clamed him as the BGF (Best Gay friends) They made up cute nicknames for eachother. Betty felt like she finally had someone to talk to. All she had to do was to make it on the cheer squad and she would have made it. Everything was fine exept Cheryl Blossom was the captain and she hated Betty. She could do it.  
(In tryouts)  
It was B and V's turn to go. They did a outstanding dance but it still wasen't enough. So what did V think of. She kissed Betty. And it worked. Kinda...eryl  
"Even though female on female is so 1800's Veronica I thought you did great. You're on the tem try harder next time betty." Cheryl said.   
"What No! Me and Betty come as a package. You want me you get her." V demanded. Cheryl was imprssed so she budged, just this once.  
And then Betty had known that she had made it. The onlt thing she needed was a football player as a boyfriend, and who else then Archie Andrews himself.


	2. School Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Betty are now on the cheer squad and prom wad only a few days a way. Ever since Veronica got to Riverdale she knew who she liked. But who will Betty and Veronica go with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just wanted to say before the chapter started thank you for all the positive feedback. And also couples like Josie and Reggie will come into play just like Alice and FP. Hope you like the chapter.

It had been three weeks since Betty and Veronica made it on the cheer team. Nothing had happened except Betty had became greater friend with Veronica and Archie started hanging out with his old friend Jughead. It was just after a big game and Betty and Veronica where having milkshakes after they night they had. Cheryl had a breakdown after seeing Archie in Jason's jersey.   
"Betty can we make a deal?" Veronica asked after taking a sip of her double chocolate shake.   
"Sure." Betty sat down her 'Old fashion vanilla.   
"No matter what we can not have any boys come between us again. Deal" Veronica said. They cheers glasses.  
The sound of the bell rang just like it always does when someone leaves or comes into Pop's. Veronica and Betty looked back to see their great friend Archie and his friend Jughead walk into the store.  
"You guys wanna join us?" Betty looked t the boys and asked.  
"Yes, but only if you're treating." Jughead started walking towards the girls in their booth Archie following.  
"Veronica Lodge," She heald out her hand and Jughead gave her a high five.   
"Jughead Jones the third." He jumped over her to sit infront of Betty and Archie sat beside Betty.   
"Jughead Jones the third? Interesting." They all laughed for a while. The blond and Burnett staring at the red head. They all stayed like that for hours.Just four happy kids sitting in a booth. But in the morning what Betty would wake up to would supprise her.  
(the very next day)  
Brtty woke up to screaming. Her sister scrwaming. Yelling for help downstairs. She got up and looked down the steps. Two men, dragging her sister away from her home with all her bags.   
"Mom what the heck is going on!" Betty yelled. She grabbed Polly's arms as hard as she could from the men. Polly fell into Betty's arms hugging her.   
"Relax Betty. Your sister is pregnate with that Blossems kids baby. She will be at the sisters of quiet mercy until they are born and shipped across sea, then she can come home." Alice said and looked at the two boys. They grabbed Polly and wnt out the door with her.  
"Polly I'll come for you!" Betty yelled.  
"Betty relax the babys are going to be born in a few months. She will be home soon. Now get ready for school. And don't forget your dance is tomorr-" She was cut off by the slamming her beedroom door.  
(At school)  
Betty told V,Kevin,Archi and Jughead all about what happend with Polly. "I'm sorry Betty that really sucks." Archie said. Veronica huged her to comfort her. Jughead sighed.  
"Surely there is something we can do right." He said.  
"Nope. It's leagel. I'm gonna go visit her after school anyone up for a adventure?" Betty asked.  
Veronica had made plans with her mom just like Archie had plands with his dad. Kevin had a secret date with someone that he wouldn't tell us about.  
"I'm free." Jughead took a sip of his sprit cranberry.  
"Okay, thanks I don't really want to go alone." Betty said.  
"So on anouther hand who are the prom dates?" Veronica said.  
"I'm crashing it going solo." Jughead smirked.   
"I'm alone." Kevin smiled sadly.  
"Me too." Betty said.  
"How about you guys go together as friends." V said. Betty looked at Kevin and he fist bumped her and all started laughing.  
"B if it's okay with you me and Archie where gonna go together.?" V said clenching her teeth.  
"Yeah sure. It reminds me of Mary Beth in first grade." She smiled at Archie.  
"Who?" Veronica was shocked and Betty and Archie was laughing.  
(Tomorrow after school)  
Betty was geeting ready at Veronica since she didn't want to see her mother.  
"OMG B you look amazing" Veronica exclamed.  
Betty Chuckled. "You look amazing yourself." She said.  
"Thank You." She said in spanish.   
A few minutes later the boys pulled up in a limo. V sat buy Archie and B sat by Archie and Kevin and Jughead sat alone.  
When they got there the room was filled. Cheryl was in a $3,000 dress and highheels.   
They danced and danced for a long time until V and Archie went to go 'study' they said. Kevin went off to make out with some dude and Betty and Jughead where left alone. It was normal between them. They drank punch and talked each-others heads off. Jughead made Betty laugh like always and Betty mde him smile like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another note! So in this chapter I obviously didn't put in the part where Betty tells Archie she likes him. I don't know if I should do that or just make it where Betty stops having feelings for him or tell him that she likes him in another ways so please help and tell me what I should do. Hope you liked the chapter and I will post another one soon. Also feel free to ask me questions in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story. And one thing I am writing this in the complete dark and I can't see the keys on my laptop so I apologize for the bad spelling. So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
